Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire
by White Assassin
Summary: Pour être ensemble, aucun obstacle ne leur faisait peur. Sauf celui-là. Ah... La famille. // EdEnvy


**Pour le meilleur... Comme pour le pire.**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor – Romance – Shonen-Ai

**Résumé** : Pour être ensemble, aucun obstacle ne leur faisait peur. Sauf celui-là. Ah... La famille. // EdEnvy

**Music **: "_Baka Survivor_"

**Note** : J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une des idées débiles qui me passent par la tête. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux u-u En même temps, au point où j'en suis avec les trucs débiles, un de plus ou un de moins, on fait pas la différence XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Round 1, Envy -partie 1-**

- Enfin! Il fait déjà nuit, mais on est arrivés!

- Malheureusement...

- Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être content.

- Ça sert à rien, même en faisant semblant, j'y arriverai pas.

- Ou si tu pouvais au moins enlever cette horrible grimace qui déforme ton visage...

- J'essayai de sourire.

- Ah... C'est pas vraiment flagrant.

- ...

Envy fit la moue, et, tout en lançant un regard moitié exaspéré, moitié blasé, à la porte d'entrée de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, demanda :

- Bon... On fait quoi?

- Bah... Y'a plus qu'à entrer.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Après toi.

- Non, toi d'abord.

- J'insiste.

- Moi aussi.

- Je t'en prie. Après tout, c'était TON idée, Envy.

- MON idée?!

- Tout à fait.

- Où t'as vu que j'étais suicidaire?!

- Exagère pas. J'ai sûrement plus à craindre de ta famille que tu n'as à craindre de la mienne, Envy.

- Ça, ça dépend du point de vue.

Edward resta muet devant la réflexion, et détourna les yeux. En même temps, Envy n'avait pas tort. Le blond soupira et déclara :

- Bon, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre idée à nous deux.

- Mouais.

Mais quelle était cette idée, me demanderez-vous? Une idée bien stupide. En effet, Edward et Envy s'étaient lancés un défi : afficher clairement leur relation aux yeux de leurs familles respectives. Pourquoi? Car Envy ne supportait plus de devoir se transformer en fille pour se rendre à Resembool -Ed et lui ne pouvaient rien faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire-, et car Edward en avait assez de servir de punching ball aux homonculus, qui n'étaient pas au courant du lien (très) intime qui liait les deux garçons.

- Bon! On va pas rester indéfiniment sur le palier, sinon la fic n'avancera pas! S'exclama Edward.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

- Laisse tomber, c'est l'autatrice qui s'amuse à foutre le bordel dans les dialogues.

- Ah...

- Allez! Je l'ouvre à 3!

Envy retint son souffle, tandis qu'Edward avançait lentement sa main tremblante jusqu'à la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il la toucha enfin, un frisson d'appréhension parcourut tout son corps (**Nda **:_ Si, si, ça existe!_).

- Un....

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir correctement cette fichue poignée.

- De... De-Deux....

Soudain, il sentit la main d'Envy se poser sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers l'homonculus, et rencontra immédiatement le regard de ce dernier, qui, même si se voulant rassurant, présentait tout de même une légère inquiétude. Edward se calma à ce contact, et inspira fortement.

- TROIS!!!!!

- ................................

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Un ange passa.

- Envy...

-....

- Tu... Tu serres ma main un peu fort. J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte.

- ...

- ...

Un second ange passa.

- En fait, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça?

- ......

- Laisse moi ouvrir cette porte.

- Non.

- JE VAIS OUVRIR CETTE ----bip---- DE PORTE QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, SINON ON S'EN SORTIRA JAMAIS!!!!

S'engagea alors une furieuse bataille entre les deux amants, que je ne vous raconterai pas. Disons tout simplement que les gonds de la porte cédèrent et qu'elle se détacha du mur, tombant avec fracas au sol, qu'Edward s'étala sur la dite porte, et qu'Envy atterrit sur lui dans un vacarme assourdissant. Un grand silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Envy eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte de l'emplacement de sa main, et put, de ce fait, contempler le visage (plus que) gêné de sa crevette préférée (**Ed **: _QUI est une crevette?!!!_)... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse :

- ED!!! Te voilà enfin! T'as vu l'heure?!! Ça fait trois heures qu'on t'attend!!!!

Envy leva la tête aussitôt vers la provenance de la voix, et Edward tenta de faire de même, ce qui n'était pas aisé par rapport à sa position. Seulement, la seule chose que ce dernier eut le temps de voir fut une clef à molette, volant au travers de la pièce et frappant en pleine tête... Envy, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé ni fait (ou presque). Le pauvre homonculus poussa un juron sonore, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place, se contentant de se masser son front endolori. Edward, quant à lui, eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Un peu plus et je me la prenais...

- Tu veux que j'arrange ça?!! s'écria Envy, visiblement furieux que le blond fasse si peu de cas de sa blessure superficielle.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que...?

Les deux garçons se rendirent alors compte de la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle à manger -qui faisait aussi office d'entrée-. Edward grimaça.

- Winry... Al... Quelle surprise!

Envy fixa les nouveaux arrivants avec un air affichant clairement ''Et merde...''...

- Envy! S'exclama Alphonse, en pointant Envy du doigt, tout en expliquant à Winry : C'est un homonculus!

- KYAAAAHH!!! hurla Winry comme une hystérique, avant de rajouter : Un... Un homonquoi?

Alphonse ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fonça sur Envy, bien décidé à l'empêcher de tuer Edward. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce dernier se relève et s'interpose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ed?! Il était en train d'essayer de te tuer!

- Euh... Pas vraiment.

Envy se releva également, époussetant sa jupe-short, et lança avec un sourire :

- J'essayais de faire autre chose, mais vous êtes arrivés avant que j'en ai le temps.

Les esprits innocents d'Alphonse et de Winry ne comprirent pas, au contraire d'Edward qui fut prit d'une soudaine quinte de toux, et qui déclara :

- Quoiqu'il en soit... Il ne nous veut pas de mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?! S'étonna Alphonse, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

- C'est que... commença Edward en bafouillant. Enfin... Comment dire? Nous... Je... Il... Vous...

- Nous... Quoi? Demanda Winry, qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le raisonnement du blond.

- Euh, rien. C'est juste qu'en fait...

Envy passa la main sur son visage en soupirant, et s'approcha du jeune alchimiste, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de tous, y comprit d'Edward, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Envy l'embrasse tout d'un coup, surtout devant Alphonse et Winry. Ces derniers, choqués, restèrent sans voix, mais l'homonculus brisa le silence :

- Ça vous semble plus clair, maintenant?

- ................

Edward piqua un fard, et expliqua en bégayant :

- On-on-on... est...

- Ensemble! S'écria joyeusement Envy.

Alphonse, dont la mâchoire pendait plus bas que la normale, demanda :

- Mais alors... Si tu es avec lui... Ça veut dire que toutes les filles que tu ramenais...

- C'était moi, coupa Envy avec un sourire légèrement niais.

Winry eut plus de mal à accuser le coup.

- Mais alors... Quand la fille, la dernière fois... Était venue dans la salle de bain en même temps que moi...

- C'était moi également.

Winry porta les mains à sa bouche et devint même plus rouge qu'Edward. Envy, voyant qu'apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, répliqua immédiatement :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à Ed.

- C'EST PAS ÇA LE PROBLÈME!!!! hurla Winry, en sortant une clef à molette d'on ne sait où.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent.

- Pinako, c'est ça? Demanda Envy à Edward en désignant la petite vieille qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Oui... soupira Edward qui appréhendait la nouvelle explication qu'il allait devoir faire.

Pinako regarda avec surprise la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que vous poussiez de pareils hurlements?

- LUICESTUNHOMONCULUSETEDESTDEVENUCOMPLETEMENTFOU!!!!! crièrent en même temps Winry et Alphonse.

Pinako rajusta ses lunettes et dit :

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que vous racontiez. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir...

Elle fixa Envy, et s'adressa à Edward :

- ...C'est le nom de cette charmante jeune fille que tu nous as ramené aujourd'hui, Ed.

- Charmante....?!!! s'exclamèrent Winry et Al.

- Jeune fille.....?!!! s'exclamèrent Edward et Envy (surtout Envy, en fait).

Envy respira profondément. Ne pas tuer. Ne pas tuer. Ne PAS tuer. Edward lui avait demandé expressément de garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Zen. Zen. Zen.....

- Ah, Pinako! Je suis revenu! Je suis allé acheter le lait comme tu me l'avais deman....

Envy et Edward eurent à peine le temps de se retourner vers l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée -la dite porte n'étant plus accrochée au mur- qu'ils furent heurtés par un nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier, ainsi que le blond et l'homonculus, tombèrent au sol dans une jolie cohue. L'arrivant se massa la tête et dit :

- Ah... Al, Winry, je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vus.

- Euh... Nous sommes là, dire les intéressés, qui, debout, contemplaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Le nouvel arrivant cligna des yeux en signe d'incompréhension, et dévisagea Edward et Envy. Il tâta le sol, cherchant apparemment quelque chose, puis s'exclama :

- Ah... Mes lunettes!

Lunettes qu'il mit vite sur son nez, avant de rester interloqué :

- Ed?!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- .................................................................

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Pinako m'avait dit que tu devais venir.

- HOHENHEIM?!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA SALAUD?!!! hurla Edward en se levant précipitamment et pointant du doigt l'interpelé.

- Eh... Ça ne se fait pas d'insulter son père, fit remarquer Hohenheim en se relevant lentement.

- MON PÈRE?!! JE T'EM....!!!

Un flot d'injures -censuré, bien entendu- retentit alors dans la maison entière, auquel Hohenheim ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se demander si Edward n'avait pas rapetissé, et quelle était cette étrange chose à sa droite. Curieux, il demanda :

- Dis moi, Pinako. Quand as-tu acheté cette plante? J'aurai juré qu'elle n'était pas là quand je suis parti....

- Quelle plante? S'étonna la petite vieille en regardant dans la même direction qu'Hohenheim.

Toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Edward, qui s'était enfin arrêté de beugler, posèrent alors leurs yeux sur Envy, qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment.

- ..........

Ne pas tuer. Zen... Zen... Zen...

- C'est très exotique, je trouve. C'est un palmier? Continua Hohenheim.

- JE SUIS TON FILS, CONNARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! beugla Envy en voulant sauter au cou d'Hohenheim, qu'il aurait volontiers tranché grâce à son bras transformé en lame, si seulement Edward n'était pas intervenu -même si, au fond, il aurait bien aimé qu'Envy réussisse-. Hohenheim eut un mouvement de recul, alors que Pinako, Winry et Al s'écrièrent :

- Ah bon???????????

Hohenheim, qui avait, comme toujours, deux de tension, resta interdit quelques secondes, dévisagea Envy qui écumait, et s'exclama à son tour :

- Ah bon??

- Putain qu'il est con...soupirèrent en chœur Edward et Envy.

- On ne se ressemble pas, pourtant, continua Hohenheim en regardant Envy de la tête aux pieds.

C'en était trop pour l'homonculus, qui, d'un coup sec, repoussa Edward et fondit sur son ''père''... Juste avant d'entendre le bruit léger d'un objet lancé à toute vitesse dans les airs. L'homonculus recula précipitamment. Heureusement. Un peu plus et il se prenait une balle dans la tête. Une... Une balle?!

- .....

Tout le monde avait entendu le coup de feux, surtout Envy, qui avait été frôlé par la balle, et qui se tourna d'un coup vers le pallier, ou une silhouette encore indistincte fit soudainement son apparition. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Lieutenant Hawkeye!

- Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme en gardant toujours pointé vers Envy son inséparable revolver.

La surprise était à son comble.

- Mais que faites-vous ici? Reprit le blond, en proie à une totale incompréhension.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répondre, quand elle fut interrompue par une voix masculine :

- Nous sommes juste venus vous passer le bonjour. Aurais-tu quelque chose à y redire, Fullmetal?

Le jeune alchimiste tira alors une tête de six pieds de long. Déjà son père. Ensuite ÇA.

- Colonel Mustang... marmonna Edward avec un ton de fausse joie, accompagné d'une magnifique grimace.

L'interpelé entra alors dans la pièce avec un sourire assuré, content de l'effet produit sur le pauvre blond qui se disait que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, et constata :

- Je vois qu'il y a du monde...

- Si ça vous gène, vous pouvez toujours partir, vous savez, lança Edward avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je crois que je vais me faire douce violence et rester un p...

- Euh... Dites... interrompit Envy.

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers l'homonculus.

- C'est pas pour dire, mais pourriez-vous dire à votre Lieutenant d'abaisser son arme?

Roy remarqua juste alors la présence d'Envy, qui, plaqué contre le mur, dévisageait le revolver que Riza pointait vers lui. Le colonel perdit son sourire charmeur et s'approcha doucement d'Envy, juste avant que Edward crie :

- Il est avec moi!

- Tu l'as capturé? Demanda Roy tout en faisant signe à Riza de baisser son arme, et s'étonnant qu'Edward eut put réussir un pareil exploit.

- C'est... Pas ce que je voulais dire. Et... Et puis pourquoi j'ai besoin de me justifier devant vous?!! Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici!!!

- Euh... En fait, c'est nous qui lui avons dit qu'il pouvait venir... murmurèrent Alphonse et Winry en baissant les yeux.

- Qu...KEUWAAAA?!!

- Ben, il avait passé un coup de fil pour prévenir, et on lui a dit oui.

- Vous foutez de moi ou quoi?! S'énerva Edward sur les deux idiots par la faute desquels il allait devoir supporter son supérieur pendant TOUTE la soirée.

- En fait, j'étais juste curieux de savoir qui était la jeune fille avec qui mon subordonné pouvait bien passer tous ses jours de congés, expliqua Roy en cherchant des yeux la dite ''jeune fille''.

- J.E.N.E.S.U.I.S.P.A.S.U.N.E.F.I.L.L.E!!!! beugla Envy en serrant les poings, cherchant tout de même à se retenir.

- ...............

Un ange passa. Le colonel Mustang désigna Envy et demanda à Hawkeye :

- Ça veut dire que....?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Un second ange passa. Roy Mustang fixa Envy, Edward, Envy, Edward... Puis courut à l'extérieur en un temps record. Un éclat de rire parvenu alors à toutes les personnes présentes. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Roy revint dans la salle à manger, les larmes aux yeux, étouffant un dernier rire. Envy jeta à Edward un regard qui voulait tout dire, auquel le blond répondit par :

- Je crois que la soirée va être longue. Très longue...

* * *

Fin de la première partie xD A la base, je voulais faire un chapitre pour Ed et un pour Envy, mais c'était beaucoup plus longue que prévu u-u  
Tous les invités sont enfin en place pour cette soirée complètement débile où Envy va devoir faire ses preuves (sincères condoléances). A la base, je voulais aussi mettre Izumi, mais Ed a dit qu'il allait se plaindre pour maltraitance, donc, elle est restée chez elle XD

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est stupide, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ;p

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
